


CONTIGO [JOHNLOCK]

by irohny



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-10 02:15:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19898224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irohny/pseuds/irohny
Summary: Contrario a lo que muchos puedan creer, a Sherlock Holmes sí le incomoda el sexo.





	CONTIGO [JOHNLOCK]

Contrario a lo que muchos puedan creer, a Sherlock Holmes sí le incomoda el sexo.

Y es algo que sabe que debería tener controlado, al igual que todo en su vida. Pero es una cosa, es _su_ cosa. Le recuerda que es humano y que tuvo vivencias malas en tiempos pasados, le recuerda que aún es extraño y que por muy calculador que sea, no encuentra la solución a su problema. Es un problema, porque incomodidad es debilidad, y Sherlock no puede permitirse _ninguna_ debilidad.

Sin embargo, esto es diferente.

Esto se _siente_ diferente. Cuando John está sentado frente a él y lo mira con ese _algo_ en sus ojos, cuando roza inocentemente sus pies con los suyos y oculta su sonrisa con su taza de café. Cuando sostiene el periódico con una mano y con la otra se dedica a acariciar los pies de Sherlock que él mismo extiende sobre su regazo. Es mucho _más_ , es más íntimo para Sherlock, y aunque no lo incomoda, lo abruma.

Lo abruma lo mucho que lo disfruta, lo abruma lo especialmente cómodo que está y lo deseoso que se siente por más. _Más, más, más._ Él sabe en lo profundo de su mente que el sexo se vuelve una pequeñez cuando John toma su mano y lo besa hasta dejarlo sin aire.

Contrario a lo que Sherlock Holmes pueda creer, el sexo con John Watson es lo más cómodo que puede tener en su vida.


End file.
